Just One Date
by Elephant Wings
Summary: Alice dares Lily to go out with James. Will it be just one date or will they like each other? Please Read and review
1. The Dare

**Discalimer: I own nothing. The charters belong to J. K. Rowling.** **I only own plot.**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Dare

* * *

Lily turned on her heals and walked away from James. She was sick of his constant pestering and needed some time to her self. He didn't seem to get that Lily didn't like him much. She couldn't remember the last day that had passed without a date offer from Potter. 

James slowly walked back to the common room. He wanted Lily more than anything was willing to do anything to get her to like him. It wasn't just her looks that attracted James she was smart. What did she expect from him? He wasn't prince charming but he was the next thing closest to him.

Sirius examined James and figured out right away.

"Another no?"

James nodded giving a slight frown and tried to brush it off. Sirius knew what James saw in Lily. He had long since given up trying to persuade James away from her. He knew the best thing to od was just to stay away from the topic.

James made up his mind to try again. He pondered the situation. _She has to notice my charm sooner or later why give up. It's not like tonight was the first time she had refused me but I've been trying since about first year. All I need is a new approach. What it will be will come to me later but I have to stop asking her daily._

With those thoughts James settled down in a arm chair in front of the fire place and began his 9 inch essay for Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had a new professor this year who cut them no slack and loved making them cram for tests and write long essays with little notice.

* * *

Lily sat in the girls dormitory. The room was empty except her and Alice. Alice knew how much Potter bothered Lily. Lily had never complained much about anything although it was clear when Potter had been going at it. 

Lily was "reading" her potions text. While her eyes focused on the page her mind seemed to wonder elsewhere._ Why can't Potter leave me alone. What I mind the most is he's kind of annoying. If he would not ask me out for a whole week I might not turn him down. Alice never seemed to understand. While she is completely supportive of she makes me feel uncomfortable like I should like Potter. I mean I know she realizes its annoying she feels that if the man tries so hard he must really like me, I think he just like the thrill of trying to get girls to like him. He and Sirius are so arrogant. Can either of them go a day without obsessing with themselves in a mirror._

Alice glanced at Lily and understood that Lily's mind was far from her homework. She knew she dare not ask the question she was about to but her gut convinced her other wise.

"What did Potter do?"

"Nothing" Lily lied. Alice saw through the lie.

"What did he do that's really so bad?"

"You mean other than constant begging for a date, being an arrogant fool who is so obsessed woth himself"

Alice wanted to give up, but chose not to while she was losing.

"Why don't you give him a chance?" Alice questioned.

"He's annoying and will probably pester me more if her thinks I like him"

"If you go on a date with Potter I'll go on a date with..."Alice was unable to finish her sentance.

"Frank"

"If you want it can be a double date. but is is a deal?" Alice asked

Lily thought about it before agreeing. She had a puzzled expression as if not sure what to say. Potter was annoying, but having Alice ask Frank out made it worth while. Maybe going on a double date with Alice would be fun. Eventully she made up her mind.

"Deal"

"Then it's settled. How about Hogsmeet, Potter is sure to ask you."

* * *

Authors note: Please, please, please review. I'll update as soon as I get a review. 

Next Chapter: A suprise that you'll find out if you review.


	2. A conversation in the Hall

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. The characters belong to J. K. Rowling. Anything you recognize belongs to J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 2

A Conversation in Ths Hall

* * *

Lily felt dizzy waking up in the next morning. She found Alice trying to wake her from her deep slumber. Her fingers rubbed her eyes keeping them open.

"ALRIGHT already, I'm awake." Lily groaned

"And well you should be. Had I let you sleep any later you would had missed breakfast. As it is if you don't run you will miss it." Alice told her.

"Okay, I'm coming I'll be ready in five."

"Fine, but please hurry I'm leaving in **five**"

* * *

Remus neatly made his bed as he waited for Sirius and James. A few moments later Remus, James and Sirius headed down to breakfast with Peter trailing slowly behind.

"Do you plan on trying again with Evens today." Sirius questioned.

Peter piped in, "Does Prongs ever go a day with out one attempt."

* * *

Lily and Alice were turning the corner just in time to hear Sirius's question and Peter's response. Both girls decided to slow down and keep enough distance, but still be able to hear the rest of the conversation.

"Maybe,..." Remus began but chose not to finish.

For once James wasn't sure. She seemed madder than usual yesterday. When he had asked her to join him on a moonlit stroll by lake, she made a point of staring him with cold and unsympathetic eyes before turning to walk away back to the castle. She normally ignored him or just casually said "no".

James tried not to let his feeling show, but Remus had figured out yesterday had been worse than normal and could tell James was having doubts.

"I dunno, she was kinda tict off yesterday maybe if I let it go for a day she might say yes when I do ask her." James spoke softly as if it pained him to say he wouldn't ask Even's out today.

When Lily heard that she smiled relieved to have a break.

"I like that better than your usual plans of hexing to capture Evens."

"I don't know if it'll work mate, you could try hexing snivilus."

Alice felt like coming out of hiding and slapping square across the cheak.

"Remus you spend so much time in the library with Evens you must no some idea how Prongs here can get her to see his charm." Sirius questioned.

"I think not asking until for a few days is the best idea."

"Are you sure it has nothing to do with hexing our slytherian friend."

"I assure you that will make definitely say no. Do you see how she always protects him when you hex him. I don't think she likes him but she doesn't like you when you hex him. Did you notice she was more adjitated then usual. You hexed snivilus yesterday. See a pattern..

Lily smiled to herself and thought _That is what I like about Remus. He has his head on his shoulders he isn't a complete goof off and most importantly he reads people. He understands me better than Alice sometimes. If given a choice between Potterand Remus I would choose Remus. I wouldn't do that to Remus though because Pottermight get annoyed with him if the girl he had been trying so hard to get went out with his best friend. It would be too mean to Remus._

* * *

That evening when they arrived back at the Griffindor common room there was a notice posted on the message board. Alice and Lily took one glance at and knew it was the hogsmead noticed.

"There is no going back. As soon as he asks you I'll find a way to get Frank to go with me." Alice spoke.

"Remember this is just one date, no more." Lily hissed.

"We'll see" Alice said with a mysterious smile

* * *

Authors Note: I posted this without reviews but still try to review. 


	3. In the library

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. This is based off of Harry Potter by J. K. Rowling.

* * *

Chapter 3

In the Library

* * *

Lily sat in bed thinking about what she heard. _Did Potter really agree to back off. I mean he is deeper than thought. Not that I like him just he seem to realize he was bugging me. I just wish he had noticed this some four five years ago when he started. It's just so hard to imagine James Potter didn't ask me out all today. He didn't hint either. Wow, if for some strange reason I start liking him, which will not happen, but if I have to thank him._

Alice looked at Lily. _Yes Lily he really does have that much will power he went almost 24 hours with out as much as a hint as a date. We know it's not because a new love from what we heard earlier. Maybe he is deeper than you give him credit for. _

Alice knew she didn't have to say the thoughts that were traveling through her head. Lily was having the same thoughts.The only other girl in the dorm was Marlene. They shared almost all there secrets with her, but since she wasn't part of the bet they had decided to keep quiet to her until hogsmead. They would have know choice once the school knew Lily and James had gone out. Marlene knows how Lily feels about Potter and would demand the truth. Until then mums the word.

Lily seemed to have finished her thought and stood up, "I'm going to the library, anyone care to join me."

"Naw, I just finished that DADA assignment and I want a break. Maybe I'll join you later." Marlene said.

"Sure" was the one word answer that came from Alice before she to stood up and headed towards the door.

* * *

Sirius glanced at the clock. "Just a few more min. till you will have gone a full day without asking Lily. Nice job, I still liked the idea of hexing Snivillus. Maybe if you do get a date we could do some to celebrate." 

James shrugged it off. _So what, I went a day without asking Evens. What difference does it make. F I had asked her she would have said know. Now I have the same results without any harm to my ego. _

James knew he was lying to himself. He felt as if he had wasted the day.

Remus decided that the conversation might upset James so avoiding it might be a good idea. He decided to go hide In the library. "I am going to the library" he informed them.

"Have fun bookworm" Sirius joked.

He walked out and bumped into to 6th year girls, Lily and Alice.

Alice found herself almost bumping into Remus.

"Oh hello, Remus" Lily said.

Surprisingly enough noone looked startled. Without saying where they were going they all took the same route to the library. They found three chairs and sat down and began writing.

Occasionally someone would mutter something, or ask a question that someone would quickly answer. Once in a while someone would walk across the room pull out a book and then come back and look through it and then go back to reading. This is how it went for a good half-an-hour.

Remus looked up from his paper. "Finished" he said. "Someone care to proofread."

Lily smiled. "Of course, but tell me why James didn't ask me out today."

Remus seemed shocked. "I thought you didn't like him."

"I don't, I'm just curious."

"Alright" Remus handed er his paper.

Lily began reading every so often muttering something.

"Okay, you see he decided that you were sick of his questioning and gave up for now."

"Anything else."

"No"

"Your paper is fine just a few things..." She began showing him.

"I'm ready to go back." Alice said.

"Me too" Remus and Lily said together.

Lily looked at Remus and said "I herd the conversation this morning."

Remus smiled "Then why did you ask me."

"Wondering what you would tell me and if there was more than this morning."

"Nothing more and Do you not trust me?"

"Of course I trust you but sometimes your too loyal."

Authors note: Thanks to Porcelain Prayer and Nights of Ne. My very first reviewers. Please Please Please review.

Porcelain Prayer-_thanks_  
Nights of Ne-_ You don't count._


	4. Telling Marlene

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nothing I tell you (author goes off and cries)

* * *

Chapter 4  
Telling Marlene

* * *

Remus came back to the dormitory. Although he thought that James deserved to know about his conversation with Lily and Alice he refrained, telling himself that he did not wanting to loose trust with Lily or being "to loyal to his friends." Actually it wasn't either of those things. He couldn't bring himself to let James know that Lily knew about the conversation and he didn't want to tell part truths.

* * *

Alice and Lily took a different route. They gave up on not telling Marlene. She would demand to know eventually and they figured it was to fun not to share.

"Hey Marlene, come hither" Alice called from across the dormitory.

Marlene sat chewing her quill and rereading her essay. "One sec" she responded.

A moment later Marlene stood up and walked to Alice and Lily were situated. She plopped herself down, and not a second later did Alice begin to speak.

"You know how James is always pestering Lily"

"Umm, earth to Alice, the entire world knows, he isn't exactly subtle about his requests."

"Anyway that isn't the point." Lily said

Alice continued "Well I think she should give him a chance."

"I agree" Marlene said "I mean he is cute, athletic-"

"And has a huge ego that people like you increase"

At this point Marlene and Alice begin laughing.

"This is not funny" Lily tried to defend herself only causing the laughter to increase.

"Could we please continue with the story?" Lily tried again to put a halt to the laughter.

Finally Alice stopped enough so that she could speak and finish the story. "Well Lily was trying to convince me that I should goon a date with Frank."

"And you should" Marlene said.

"Exactly," Alice continued "So since I thought that Lily should date Potter and and she thought I should date Frank we dared each other to do just that."

"Oh my gosh, are you for real. I totally think that you should both do it."

"Wait there is more" Alice began again "That was last night, this morning we were on our way to breakfast and we heard the Marauders talking"

"Ooooh, eves dropping were ya?"

"Hey you would have done the same thing" Lily said

"Ya, your right"

"Of course I am"

Alice groaned and went back to the story.

"They were saying that James was agreeing to stop doing what Lily doesn't like."

"You mean stop begging for a date all the time"

"Exactly" Lily smiled

"Oh my gosh"

"Yes and he has gone over 24 hours already."

"No way"

"Yes"

"So when we went to the library, and Remus was there. We were working with him and when he ws done and Lily was reading it she questioned why James hadn't asked her out at all that day. All he said was 'Okay, you see he decided that you were sick of his questioning and gave up for now. And we thought we would tell you so that your not out of the loop."

"Thanks"

"So we have dates for Hogsemede you should get one."

"I dunno, I think this is better just the two of you"

"Alright" Lily and Alice agreed.

"Now let's go to bed."

* * *

In the other dormitory Remu was thinking over the days activity_. Lily is really nice I think that she will say yes to him after a few days. She did admit to me that she like James if it weren't for his constant pestering. I mean I think this is the fir day in a while that has passed without his begging. I must say I am impressed. I shouldn't be though I know James that well. He is kind enough that if he thought he had to he wouldn't ask for an entire year. I know Lily to she will say yes in a few days. I do think it helps that she knows he is trying to be nice to her. Why am I so concerned with my friends love life? They are great people but I have a life to. Remus they are your friends, they will stay with you though everything. They didn't leave you when they found your secret and they wouldn't ever leave you. You care about them they care about you of corse it's your place to care and if you can you should help them._

* * *

A/N: Sorry it took me a month to update I have been so busy. Ok that is a lie I just couldn't think of anything. Reviews are wonderful. I will try to update faster this time but some reviews would be nice. I updated the day after I got a review for chapter 3.

Thank you so much to true maurader by heart the only person who reviewed chapter 3.

true maurader by heart Thank you soooo much for the review.

Please please please review.


	5. Partners in Transfiguaration

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Boo hoo

* * *

Chapter 5  
Partners in transfiguration

* * *

The girls found there way to bed and Lily may have wanted to stay awake and think about the days events it didn't happen. Sleep came upon and her eye lids shut before she had time to realize. Alice knew she was tired and had no desire to test her ability to force her eyes open. She too fell into a deep slumber.

Marlene was shocked to find herself the last one to fall asleep but there was little difference between the time Lily's soft snore was herd and when Marlene closed her eyes and dozed off.

How shocking the reader may find it that after such an eventful day these ladies didn't stay awake thinking. Maybe such eventful days ware you out leaving your body without the ability to stay awake. Or maybe they have been staying up late and are on sleep deprive.

* * *

Even after Remus gave a little bit of thought to the subject he fell asleep.

Peter was never one stay up late.( Grrr I hate you Peter Petigrew. Why do you have to be in the story? Grr author excuses herself to go have murderous thoughts.)

Sirius would stay up if something worthy was going on but today he fell asleep quickly and his snores were heard though out the dormitory.

Frank may have chosen to stay up thinking about someone special( Alice) but chose to go to sleep and think about her in his dreams.

One boy left in the male dormitory, James Potter. James decided to stay up. Her had some thinking to do which is hard to do around Sirius. _Lily Is sweet. She is beautiful. She is smart. She is the one I want. I will do what I have to, to make her see I am worth her. If only she would go to Hogsede with me. Where is the doubt? I mean I even have Remus is opinion and her thinks she will say yes. He of all people knows her the best. I think if I go one more day she will say yes._

* * *

The next day couldn't have come faster. Alice awoke with a start but Lily took some pushing to get out of bed. The three girls found themselves strolling on their way to breakfast.

The males had slightly more difficulty and getting to breakfast. Eventually all five males headed down to breakfast. They sat next to the ladies, who were just finishing their's.

All of the males ate at a rapid rate and finished at about the same time as Lily, Marlene and Alice. Sirius was the grossest who seemed to inhale his breakfast rather than chew it as you or I may.

"We have transfiguration next. We don't want to be late " Marlene said.

It was agreed and all 8 of the headed down to Mcgonagle's classroom. She was the quickest teacher to bring the class to attendance and they began the lesson as soon the bell rang.

"Today you shall be working with partners on transforming other people onto animals. Please practice the wand movement before you begin" she told the class.

She began naming partners

"Potter and Evens"

"McKinnon and Lupin"

She continued naming off people. Alice was with Sirius. Frank and Peter were working together.(Sorry Frank your better than that I'm sorry.)

They got into groups and began.

James smiled so large he was afraid his head might fall off his face. Lily was secretly happy but instead let out a small groan.

Lily managed to transform James on her second try and was awarded 12 points. James got it almost as quickly. Once they could do it with ease they began to talk in between spells.

"So, ummm, what's up?" James began

"The normal, you?" Lily said

"Nothing special"

"Oh"

"Do you have any plans for this coming Hogsmede?" James pried

"I might" Lily blushed

"Ummhmm"

"Do you?"

"Oh only that I am going to ask the most beautiful girl in our year to go with me"

Before Lily had time to ask more they had to go to next class.

* * *

A/N: sorry it was such a short chapter without much point i wanted to put it in not sur why.

Thank you to kick me will you?

Do you want Lily to ask James or James to ask Lily review with your answer.

kick me will you?_Soon I promise and Thank you so much_


	6. Ideas

Disclaimer: Own nothing except a piece of cheese. Ahh! Gabby don't eat that . Now I own nothing.

Author's note: I am soo sorry this took so long.

* * *

Chapter 6  
Asking

* * *

_Is he asking someone other than me? Oh my god! I thought he really wanted to go out with me. Lily if that is the case good you find him highly annoying. Ya, I wont admit it but I kinda enjoy having an admirer. And besides I owe it to Alice to go out with him. Well maybe I am the most beautiful girl in our year. Lily you vain girl. In snow white the wicked witch who wants to be the prettiest women ends up having her plot foiled. I know but, _Lily gave up arguing with herself but knew she wanted to go hogsmede with the number one marauder, James Potter.

Lily sat staring at her food unaware of her surrounding and almost forgetting she was in the great hall eating lunch. Marlene was deep in conversation with Alice and judging by their giggling they were sharing Hogwarts latest gossip.

Remus was in the hospital wing due the upcoming full moon's side effects. Sirius was laughing over some prank that they had pulled and Peter was laughing along trying to be cool(which he isn't). The only unoccupied marauder was the infamous James Potter.

"You should eat my little flower, we cant have you wither away into nothing." James said in a concerned voice.

"Huh, what" Said a very clueless Lily.

"I was expressing my concern of you welfare my Little Flower"

"Oh I'll eat, sorry I was spacing, thanks" She said slightly blushing.

Lily did eat but in a neat way, the way one might when the person they want to date is watching them. The sort of neat but at the same time knowing there is only a few minuets before class and you need to eat.

* * *

It was only a few moments later that lunch was over and the grifindors had to make their way to the history of magic classroom to hear the boring professor Binns drone on and on. Lily sat diligently taking notes. It wasn't hard to notice the snores coming from her class mates. It seemed that only she, Alice and Remus were taking notes and the entire rest of the class was deep in slumber.

_Man is he cute when he is sleeping. My god did you really just think that James, the James Potter is cute. There is something so wrong with you. Remember you find him incredibly annoying. Yes but I will have to date him so I mine as well enjoy it._

If James was dreaming there he was likely dreaming of a certain red headed girl. Dreaming that she would accept just one of his offers. Little did he know his dream would soon come true.

* * *

As the next period was announced the slumbering students awoke and made way to the dungeons for potions. Their teacher was strict and had them working right away. Since the potion was difficult she had them working in triplets. As it turned out Lily was working with Alice and James. While the other 3 Marauders worked together, well okay while Remus worked and Sirius goofed off and Peter started sweating and messing up the potion causing Remus to tell him he could do it by himself, in a polite way mind you.

Lily had seen Potter work in potions before, well if you could call it work. He usually goofed off and it was amazing that he was able to pull off getting Os most of the time. Yet to her great surprise today he was doing his fair share work and working fairly hard. He seemed to be focused and hard working.

James wasn't sure why today he was putting effort into his work yet somewhere deep in his heart he knew it had to do with his partner. His thought although was on his work was partly on another task.

James was well aware of the fact that Lily was sick of him asking for a date in the usual way and he should do something unique this time, just what was the question, oh well he would have more time later.

Lily sat in a similar predicament. She as always was working hard. She was noticing changes in James's behavior; he was acting well behaved, he had done what she had always wanted and now she knew she had to repay the favor and go on a date with him but maybe if she asked in a unique way.

* * *

Well you can likely see where this is going but read on anyway I promise to try to make it interesting. So now back to our story we find all of this year in the common room after dinner up to there neck in homework.

* * *

Alice had grown adapt to Lily's personality after all of these years of living with her. She could half way across the room if she was sad, lonely, excited, thinking, stressed, you name it Alice understood her friend like the back of her hand. It was on this occasions that Alice came to the realization that Lily had something on her mind and needed some real thinking time. It took her little time realize that and even less time to come up with a plan to give Lily what she wanted.

"Lily would you mind coming up to the dorm for a moment I need to show you something." Alice said tactfully not giving any hint to anyone else the real reason. Lily having been friends with Alice for so long understood and gave her an appreciative smile and fallowed her up the stairs after giving her a nod for the show.

Once inside the dormitory it took no more than a few moments to get to the point.

"Okay, Lily I brought you here, well you know why, so just spit"

To anyone other Lily Alice would have made no sense but Lily knew exactly what she intended. She had not meant spit as a teacher would tell you to spit out your gum she had meant tell me what is on your mind. Of course Lily needed no explanation and launched into a full explanation of what was on her mind.

"Well, I don't know how I feel, you see, I don't think I like Potter I mean you know I always thought he was a conceited, arrogant prat. But recently, since the dare, I have been noticing he is good looking, hard working, and nice."

Alice couldn't hold it in any longer. She had been listening to her friends every word and had to laugh.

"It's not funny" Lily said slightly annoyed.

"Yes it is. For starters it has taken you so many years to realize what every other girl in Hogwarts has. As much as this may seem to be new news to you James Potter is one of the best looking men Hogwarts has to offer. You, Miss Lily Evans, are the envy on almost every girl in the school. I can hardly think of many girls apart from your self that doesn't want a date with the famous marauders, yet here you are being asked every day for one and day after day you turn it down. Now after all these years you finally see what all the rest of us already have. And maybe this dare is one of the best things that have happened to you."

"Gee thanks for making me feel gilty"

"With pleasure"

"Anyway that's not the problem."

"I know that this is not a problem it is a good things and maybe-"

"Ugh, no what I mean is that I guess I really want this date but I'm afraid that James has given up on me and is going to ask someone else to Hogsmede. I think he has decided to take what Remus said to heart and go a while without asking me out, like until after Hogsmede and he kinda hinted at that when I was partners with him in transfiguration. So what should I do?"

It took Alice a few moments to process this new information. Finally she came up with a plan

A smile landed on Alice's face.

"To quote you yourself 'spit it'" Lily said wanting desperately to know.

"Well, here it..." And Alice began outlining her plan and when she was done both her and Lily wore identical smiles.

"Lets start now"

* * *

James sat in the common room pretending to do homework. Now normally when James was faking working he was coming up with some new plan on how to prank Snape or just Slytherians in general, but not today. Today a certain red head was the focus of his thoughts.

"I am going up stairs." James said in attempt to escape the awkwardness of pretending to work.

Both Remus and Sirius understood that it meant he need to think and quickly fallowed. Marlene had left for the library shortly after Alice and Lily went to the dorm knowing it was better to give them time and that then they would tell her as they always did. Only Peter was left but he was trying to hard with his homework that he didn't realize all of his friends were gone.

Once in the dorm Remus was the first to speak.

"Okay prongs, what's got that head of yours thinking."

"Lily"

"Gee I thought it would be something new today" Sirius said jokingly

"You guys I am serious,"

"No I'm Sirius,"

"Ha ha, okay let me talk for real. Okay so Lily has never done anything so much as given me the time of day right?"

"Now Jamesie after all of these years you are now coming to the realization that Miss Evans doesn't think very highly of you,"

"What did I just say about letting me talk? Anyway since I more than anything want a date with her,"

"Is that why you beg her every five seconds every day?"

"Sirius Orion Black please let me talk. Now as I was saying I really want her to go on a date with me, but I have been trying the same old thing for so long and judging by the fact I have never been on a date with her it's not working. So what I want more than anything is for her to go to Hogsmede with me. Do either of you have any suggestions?"

"I can think of only one thing-"Sirius began

"Well what is it?"

"The imperious curse" Sirius was at this point cracking up and Remus was fighting back a smile but James looked slightly annoyed.

Remus took this as his cue to think of something before James got fed up with them and did something stupid.

"Alright, I have an actual idea, but it will take some work."

Remus described the plan and with that they began work on the plan.

* * *

Bonus points to anyone that can guess the plan.

Wow a whole lot of reviewers!

Thanks to **imfeelingthis182, Kooldudet, devilofhumor, tigerlily86, zippyfox, JewelBlossom, Random Reviewer, loopy6, edma emma-iepoo Eisner, Estonahenj, XxModernHippyxX, The strong and bettr than u, WINNER, kicks extra hard, Helen, Me**

_**Imfeelinthis182**thank you and when you assume you make an ass out of u and me_

_**Kooldudet!** thank you and I used your idea so Lily will ask James just he will also ask her, because a lot of people said Lily ask and a lot of people said James ask and I couldn't decide _

_**Devilofhumor **thanks and umm I update so there is no need to hold out your threat right lol. Anyway your stories are really good and you should update soon. _

_**Tigerlily86 **thank you and beilive it or not more people wanted Lily to ask James since in all the stories James asks Lily so I tried to be slightly original and have them ask each other._

_**Zippyfox** thanks for your review more people wanted Lily to ask James than James to ask Lily but I thought it wouldn't make since if James just gave up on Lily so this is what I did, I always thought it would be James asking Lily too_

_**JewleBlossom** Thank you so much for the review and I agree that it is more appropriate for James to ask Lily but I wanted to have some fun and more people wanted Lily to ask James_

_**Random Reviewer** Umm I'm not sure if I want to thank you. It's kinda weird having your teacher read your story, but reviews are always appreciated so thanks but I do hope your life really isn't that bored._

_**Loopy6** thanks. You were in the majority and most people wanted Lily to ask James, I think it's more interesting this way._

_**Edma emma-iepoo eisner **Thank you so much Emma. You rock, I'll see you over memorial day. I did not make Alice and Frank up they are Nevil's parents._

_**Estonahej** Thanks, I reviewed your stories because they were so good and other people are crazy for not reading or reviewing. Okay let me try something ANYONE READING THIS SHOULD READ ESTONAHEJ'S STORIES THEY ARE VERY GOOD AND YOU WOULD PROBABLEY LIKE IT. LINK TO THESE WONDERFUL STORIED IS THIShttp/ okay tell me if that worked I hope it did._

_**XxModernHippyxX **Thanks Ellen, consider this an early birthday present. Okay I stopped procrastinating and you just read the next chapter so what did you think?_

_**The strong and bettr than u, Winner and kicks extra hard** Thanks Lisa, you rock. Loser, W, M, V. You rock please keep reading my story_

_**Helen** Thanks Helen you rock_

As always reviews are appreciated and also check out my new story Life At Hogwarts


	7. Questions and Answer

Disclaimer: I own nothing. BUT wait a minute... THAT IS SUCH A CHEESY LINE... whatever. That's just peachy. Okay, Lisa, down girl. I own nothing as in the Harry Potter books and what not. I do own my cookies. The ones WE made. Yes the ones Lisa and I made. They were really good.

* * *

Chapter 7  
Questions and Answers

* * *

"We have to go quickly if we want to finish and be back before curfew." Alice said. Lily agreed and off they went. They quietly snuck down to the common room and were relived to find only Peter there.

They both knew that telling him would not hurt them, but he may actually use some of his pea sized brain and tell his friends that they were leaving the common room very close to curfew, not something they usually did. It didn't really matter since they knew where Marlene would be, so off they went to the library.

"Marlene," Alice whispered with urgency in her voice.

Madam Pince looked at them with a hawk like stare.

Knowing better than to make a sound and be removed from the library Lily merely went slowly up to Marlene and motioned for her to follow her out of the library.

"What was so important that you had to remove me from my book?"

Alice explained and the three very giddy girls made there way to the kitchens. When they arrived a house elf asked if there was anything that could be done for them. When they made their request the house elf was quick to help do as they asked and they then began.

Meanwhile back in the Gryfindor tower three of the Marauders were sitting in the dorm trying to act cool and not seem to excited about what they were going to do but in truth all of them wanted to do it and to see Lily's face when she found what they were planning.

Lily put the finishing touches on her masterpiece and Alice waved her wand and muttered an incantation surrounding the dessert while Marlene flipped through books trying to find the proper charm.

"I got it," Marlene announced excitedly showing the page to both Alice and Lily.

"That's perfect!" Both Alice and Lily said in unison. They looked at each other and broke into fits of laughter.

"Lils, you're the best at charms, so why don't you do the spell?"

"Sure" Lily looked over the spell, removed her wand from robes and performed the spell.

"Hey, Looky, come here," Alice said calling to there favorite house elf

"What can Looky do for masters?" The house elf asked, pleased to be of service.

"We have a favor to ask. Can you deliver this to James Potter..."

* * *

So now we go forward a few hours to, oh say, 11 o'clock and to the dorm of James Potter.

"Come on guy, it's show time." James announced.

"Should we invite Peter?"

"Of course, he's like a brother and I want him to see the changing point in my love life. I want him to know why all of a sudden the amazing Lily Evans will be head over heels in love with me, and finally see the light. She will finally know that I am her prince charming."

"Oi, Peter rise n' shine."

"What time is it?" Asked a very groggy Peter.

"Time for you to come on an adventure with us so get up we leave in five"

Five minutes later they were on there way out of the common room, all four of them under the invisibility cloak. They walked to a wall covered by a tapestry of Barnabas the Barny's foolish attempt to train trolls for ballet. They walked by the tapestry 3 times focusing only on what they needed. None of them were at all shocked when a door with a brass handle appeared. James pulled it open and it was exactly what they needed. There were the proper books. There was everything they needed to put the plan into action.

"Okay, perfect."

"Everyone do their part, Peter you can help Moony find the proper spell."

"Right"

They worked in perfect harmony. James was amazed how large the room was. The rows of desserts seemed to never end. Sirius lost restraint and ate some, but I would have too- I mean just thinking about an acre of cakes, cookies, souffles, you name it makes you mouth water and your stomach grumble complain about the distance of time between now and your last meal. James finally decided on creme brulee, very decadent.

"Good choice, Prongs, but it wont work for our purposes. Try a cake," Remus told him.

James thought about and eventually decided that his friend was indeed, as always, right. He went back to choosing a dessert and this time choose a seven layer chocolate cake.

When he showed his friends they all agreed it was perfect.

"Perfect timing too 'cuz I have the charm. Look here guys,"

"Oh my you are so right."

"Okay now add your part Sirius and I'll perform the charm."

"Sure thing."

They finished adding magic to the present and finally had only to get James' broom from the dorm and sneak outside. They retrieved the broom with a simple _accio _and with the help of the cloak they made it outside.

"Hand me the box once I mount my broom and you guys wait here until I get back here."

James flew up to the Gryfindor tower and quickly found the one Lily was sound asleep in. He silently climbed through the open window and softly muttered the charm to hang the package above Lily's bed. As sightly as he came, he left and flew back down, of course doing some loop-de-doops for the fun of it and enjoyed the wind in his face.

As excited as they were they every Gryfindor male in there year was asleep shortly after returning from the grounds.

* * *

Now the big day awaits and now we hit the fast forward button on time and now it is quarter to 7 and Lily wakes up as usual.

"What the is this?"

"Lils, I can't wait til breakfast and I mean how will he react, I mean I know he will be so happy and he'll desperately want to go out with you.-"

"Allie calm down"

"Hey Lils whats that box"

"I dunno I was going to open it when Alice started spazzing"

"I resent that"

The three girls began laughing and joking. "Well why don't we open this mysterious box or do we want to just look at it"

"Okay Marlene and Allie you each take a side of the bow and pull and I'll undo the rapping paper."

Time seemed to freeze and Alice and Marlene each gave their side a slight tug and it flawlessly came undone. Lily began to undo the purple wrapping paper slowly and carefully removing it without ripping any of the lilac colored paper, The box itself was white and fireworks were going off on the white.

"Well it's a talented wizard or witch who sent this to you. That spell wasn't in our charms book"

"It's a rather simple charm but many people can't pronounce the incantation. Although to get the fireworks multicolored does take some skill."

"Okay now Lils open the box I can't wait any longer."

They all gasped when they say what was in box, A multilayered chocolate cake. The plate beneath the cake began to lift itself up and stopped when it was hovering above the box. Chocolate chips appeared from nowhere and began raining down and froze in mid air. They began forming shapes.

"Will... you... go... out... with... me, oh god Lils you have a lover."

The chocolate chips landed gently on the cake and then came up again and spelled out "DIG IN" and then "James"

"Well consider this a yes to your question"

* * *

Now we jump to the male dorm at about 7. We see Remus starting to wake up. We watch Sirius getting up and lunging for the bathroom. We hear Sirius's off tune singing that wakes up the two sleeping marauders. Well okay you don't see or hear any of this but play along.

Now at about 7:15 James finishes his shower and begans pulling on his robes and shoving his books in his bag. Remus is about to get in the shower when a house elf appears at the door way of their dorm.

"The firewhisky we ordered is for the after party game next week but we don't mind it early." Sirius told the elf.

"Masters, this is not firewhisky. It is a present for master Potter sir."

"Who would want to give James a present?"

"Oh hush, thanks Looky."

Looky handed James a parcel, bowed and left.

Unlike Lily James ripped open the packages and out flittered a single slip of paper. It open to reveal a hundred chocalate cookies. They came up and surrounded James and then some more came out of the paper and spelled out. "WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME" They cookies moved away and fell into a box that had magically appeared and the lid fell down and had written on it i n very fancy cursive:

"Please

Just one date

Lily Evans"

"Kinda makes you feel that all that work was for waste." Sirius said .

"Yes but now we know what her answer will be." Remus pointed out.

"I thought she hated you" Peter said.

"We all did but maybe there is hope for us all." Sirius laughed.

"Gee way to make Prongs feel good"

"Prongs, Prongs, earth to James."

James was just standing there dumb founded. All of a sudden he was broken from his trance, "She loves me."

"I wouldn't go that far but she has feelings for you."

"Why are we letting these cookies go to waste lets eat."

"Leave it to Sirius to think of his stomach first."

They all laughed and invited Frank, who had quietly watched this whole this ordeal, to join. Together they began devouring the seemingly endless supply of cookies. Even after only one bite it was unanimously agreed that these were the greatest cookies this world has ever tasted.

In the dorm that housed Lily Evans they ate the cake and were lifted from their world and in a world pf love and peace. Lily ate it and thought of James. Alice ate it and thought of Frank. Marlene ate it and thought of her family. Really what they were thinking of was love.

At five of 8 everyone from their year and house was ready for breakfast. James was slower with his steps than usual. Sirius and Peter passed him to make sure they were at breakfast on time. Remus and Frank stayed behind curious of what would happen.

Lily took her steps one at a time and when she finally emerged from the bottom of the stairs at the same time as James. They locked eyes and it was as if time froze for the few moments and nothing else seemed to matter. Their friends watched in awe and after what seemed to be a life time they said at the same time, "Yes." They laughed and ran towards each and together they walked down to lunch.

"Well that was exciting." Alice said breaking the moment.

"About time too, certain romance works so perfectly when both people agree to want it." Frank pointed out.

"I know what you mean."

They both did and that silence was enough to know they were in love.

"Yes," Alice began.

"I will go out with you" Frank finished and together they walked to the great hall.

After they left Marlene laughed "Sorry Remus I don't have feelings for you."

They both laughed and together they walked down to the great hall.

* * *

Okay I updated. I know it took forever but now schools out so I'll update frequently or at least try.

Thanks to all my reviewers.thumbelinaflop, XxModernHippyxX, Rosiemary, imfeelingthis182, non procrastonator, JeNnIfEr88, zippyfox, DJSlipperyFeet, thumbelinaflop, XxModernHippyxX, Rosiemary, imfeelingthis182, non procrastonator, JeNnIfEr88, zippyfox, DJSlipperyFeet

thumbelinaflop_ thanks for the review. Being and English teacher isn't the worst thing in the world. It's okay to be picky. I lost. Thank you so much for proofreading this even if it did make you feel like an english teacher._

XxModernHippyxX _thanks. All I can think is Ramble On. I lost. Your CD was my inspirations, well okay it wasn't but hey that did sound good. _

Rosiemary _thanks for the review. Your story was awesome. I had no idea what the plan was going to be when I posted the last chapter, I was hoping someone would come up with some thing, but alas no, I hope this was okay._

imfeelingthis182 _thanks _

non procrastonator_thanks, miss you so much, hope you are having fun in China. I came up with some thing for fasf although, woe was me, it was wronge._

JeNnIfEr88 _thanks. I know it took forever but I updated, hope you like it._

Ziipyfox_thanks. I think you have been consistantly reviewing for the longest. You rock (gives chocolate chip cookie). _

DJSlipperyfeet _thanks, so sorry you had to wait so long agian._

Okay. What do you think. Please, please, please review.

Also please note this is not co authored but my friend Lisa "helps me" (see disclaimer) and other people willproofread thisso I thought I should give Emma some credit.

17 days,2 hours,22 min.,46 second until the 6th Harry Potter book comes out.

Elephant Wings


	8. That Day

Disclaimer: I own nothing all this belongs to the wonderful author J. K. Rowling. If I did own the character and the plot and everything I wouldn't be writing fanfic I would be writing the 7th book and even if I was writing this wouldn't it just be fiction not fanfic, I mean the books may have gone to J. K. Rowling's head but I don't think to the point that she would be calling herself a fan of her own writing not that she doesn't like here writing because then why would she write. Oh never mind anyway I don't own this end of story.

* * *

Chapter 8 

That day

* * *

Everyone was shocked when Lily and James walked into the great hall together. Even Dumbledore smiled. Together they took their seat at the Gryffindor table and began eating while making light chitchat. 

Lily was in a dream world. She never dreamed James Potter, _Potter _for gods sake could be so darn interesting and so fun to talk to. She was lost in a world that nothing could bring her out of. She knew no matter how much she hated to admit it, but she was falling for James and she really liked him.

James couldn't be happier. He finally had the girl of his dreams and they were enjoying themselves. He had dated so many girls, more than anyone else in the school with the exception of Sirius, but he had never felt like this about any other. He never wanted this to end.

Not five minuets later another couple appeared at the entrance of the Great Hall. Alice and Frank walked in holding hands and they too went and sat down at the Gryffindor table.

Alice was walking on air. She unlike Lily had not been denying her feelings. She knew she had feelings for Frank and was ever so pleased he returned the feelings. Frank was really smart and they had a delightful time just walking down to breakfast together.

Frank was glad to be with Alice and he found her fascinating. He had been trying to work up the courage to ask her out for quite some time but now when he was with her all of his shyness vanished into thin air.

Remus and Marlene came into the great hall laughing and joking. They went to the great hall and sat down next to Peter and Sirius.

"Hey guys" Remus said as he sat down.

"It seems our plan worked, eh?" Sirius said trying not to laugh as he looked from Lily to James and from James to Lily.

"Oh quite perfectly. I must compliment you guys, you should have seen Lily's face, all right I'm assuming that you help seeing as Alice and I help Lily do it for James."

"Ya, we helped. It was Remus's idea and even Peter helped."

"Alice came up with the idea of what to do for James. Oh, and you are very talented cooks, although unless I am much mistaken none of you cooked, unless I am much mistake none of you know how to cook. I mean you are all pureblood and I can't think of a place where you would need to cook."

"Aha, you are a smart one. None of us cooked it."

"Houses elves?"

"Nope, let's just say there is a room that we found exactly as we needed it."

"It wasn't the room of . . . , but I didn't think other people knew about it."

"How did you find out about it because we didn't think other people knew about it? "

"In, third year Alice really needed a bathroom and she came across it and when we went back to look for it we soon learned how it worked. Now please enlighten me with your exciting story, "

"Well, in our first year we needed to hide from Filch and we found it. We found it again later that year when we wanted to find the kitchens we ended up there where we found a perfect map of the school and how to get into various secret rooms and well it gave away its own secret."

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys. I have to go to Arithmancy."

Marlene gave one last smile as she watched Lily and James stand up and head for ancient ruins. Alice and Frank headed off to Muggle studies. Both of her friends had found their true love.

* * *

Marlene sat through Arithmancy as their teacher, Professor Vector, went on about signs and cosigned. She sat daydreaming and wondering how her friends were doing and couldn't wait until that evening when they would be able to talk about their day.

* * *

Lily was the model student and had taken notes everyday in every class since September 1st first year. Today was no exception, but as she took diligent notes her mind wandered off to the quiditch star whom she would be dating oh-so-soon. 

In fact no one in their year in gryffindor was at all focused, all they could think about was that mornings events. None off them were sad to hear the bell announce that they had a free period. Marlene hurried as fast as she could upstairs. Remus hurried as well but was still his observant self. So her was careful to avoid walking into people although the same could not be said for Marlene as she left a few dazed first years wondering what had happened.

Although Alice wanted to talk to her friends she could resist taking a slower more romantic walk with Frank.

* * *

Lily and James's romantic walk end up around the lake. They soon lost track of time and realized they had missed most of lunch. 

"Let's just go to the kitchens later and blow off lunch." James suggested as they walked hand in hand around the lake.

"Sounds good."

So together they walked back to the castle and down a flight of stairs around a few corners until at last they were at a painting of a bowl of fruit. James reached out with his hand and tickled the pear. The painting swung up revealing the hogwarts kitchens where house elves were busy running around cooking and cleaning.

One house elf came over to them, "what do want master Potter sir"

"Two grilled cheese sound?"

Lily nodded and the house elf scurried off and returned a few moments later with their requests.

The two students sat down and began making conversation about random things. When suddenly Lily looked at her watch.

"Oh no I'll be late for potions."

"Shoot"

"Come on lets go."

"We don't have time to go up to the dorm lets just summon our books."

"Sure do you want to do it or do you want me to do it."

"I'll do it"

"_Accio James Potter's potions book_"the book came hurtling out of nowhere and into Lily's outstretched hand.

She handed James his book and said "_Accio potions book_" and again a book came flying into Lily's hand.

"Come lets go."

And together they ran down to the dungeons and entered the potions class just as the final bell rang. They sat down next Marlene who was looking rather huffy.

_Why didn't you go up to the gryffindor common room during our study period and why weren't you at lunch_, Marlene wrote in a note she passed to Lily. Lily was about to respond when the teacher walked in and the class began.

Once class had begun and they were working antidotes Lily finally got to talk to Marlene.

"I'm really sorry, we went for a walk and lost track of time and then when re realized we had missed most of lunch so we went and ate in the kitchens. I really am sorry."

"Oh, fine, you know I could never stay mad at you. But you had better give me all the juicy details when we go back to the dorm."

Lily smiled at her friend, glad that she wasn't mad at her.

* * *

That night the girls had a girls night and they stayed up late talking about boys and school and all those things that they hadn't talked about since the dare when all they could think about was, well that. 

"I think we should call it a nigh, we do have classes tomorrow." Lily pointed out.

Grudgingly they agreed and all slowly climbed into bed, pulled the covers up high and fell asleep.

* * *

Okay so that's it. Next chapter preparations for the date. 

Wow 14 reviews thanks guys. One thing though, 7 of those were for chapter 7 and how about the fact that **95** people read the chapter that means 88 people read my latest chapter and didn't review. It's not that hard all you have to do is press that button and you make my day. I love that stats thing.

a discombobulated person _thanks so much kc. U rock my socks_

Betsy _thanks for the review. Spelling isn't exactly my strong and I'll work on description_

ST3_thanks for the review and of course they'll kiss I thought about putting that in this chapter but I decided that it would be better if they kissed for the first time during the date._

zippyfox_ thanks for reviewing. I love getting reviews from you. Sorry about the wait._

MeTaMoRpHoSiS gUrL_ thanks for all your reviews_

KicKstand_ thanks. I'm a big fan of fluff too._

ZE GREAT AND POWERFUL LISA_ Lisa calm down._

Ok peeps review, please.


End file.
